


Too Late

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Emotional, Heartbreak, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing of how Dean would handle Cas's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Also I got this idea from someone on Twitter so it wasn't my original idea. I just kinda worked with an idea

It's only been a couple of hours since Cas's death, Dean feels as if his whole life has been ripped from his grip, like a piece of him is gone. He hasn't moved from the spot where he sat with Cas's lifeless body in his arms. He can still feel the weight of Cas on his arms. He can still see the moment when life eventually drained from Cas's eyes. He started to sob. I guess he was crying so loud he didn't even hear Sam come and sit down next to him, he only realized he was there when he felt his hand on his shoulder. The same shoulder that Cas used t-  
"Hey Dean, how you holding up?" Dean didn't respond. He just sat there looking at his hands. Sam thought for a moment. He got an idea.   
"Hey Dean, do you remember that time that Cas was watching porn and asked why the pizza man did what he did?" Dean smiled a bit. Good this was what Sam was hoping for. They spent hours talking about all the funny moments with Cas. Until Dean stopped and stared at Sam with tears in his eyes.  
"I love him Sam" love not "loved" because even though Cas was dead, Dean still loved him. Sam smiled and looked Dean in the eyes.   
"I know and Dean?" Dean looked at him with curious eyes.  
"He loved you too" And Dean lost it, he started sobbing harder and harder. And Sam just held him, because after all he knew what it was like to love someone and them lose them.


End file.
